One Life to Lose
by Lauretta92
Summary: Modern AU-Story. It's the 7th of July, 2005. London, United Kingdom. A day no-one will ever forget.
1. Prologue

**Well, hello again! I am back with a brand new story. It took a while for me to write this, thinking about how I would develop the idea I had into a story. I had lots of research to do so that is why it's taken me so long to finally start writing. (and maybe, maybe it also got to do with a new TV show I've recently discovered. It's called Downton Abbey and might I say… It's a wonderful, wonderful show). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Come on", Thomas Gillan yelled while he honked. "Move it!" He took in a deep breath, so he could make sure he wouldn't lose his patience, letting the irritation have its freedom to make him abrupt and rude. He pressed the honk of the ambulance one more time, so the cars in front of him would move out of the way. "Seriously, flashing lights aren't for decoration", he muttered under his breath.

Finally, the cars occupying the London roads moved out of the way. He finally stepped on the gas, manoeuvring his way on the asphalt, passing the red double-decker busses and passenger vehicles, so typical for the many tourist that visit England's capital. After another five minutes he arrived at Mildmay Hospital. The bright lights of the hospital illuminated its entranceway.

He parked the ambulance at the entrance of the Accident and Emergency department when he noticed a familiar person standing there. The man was already wearing his Arsenal T-shirt, which he proudly wore to support one of London's football clubs. When he got out of the ambulance Miles turned around and greeted his friend in his usual cheerful manner. "Tom!", he said, raising his voice so he could be heard despite all the fuss of the hospital.

"Miles, what are you doing here so early?" He walked towards the end of the ambulance to help his colleague unload the patient.

"Well", he said with a very present twinkle in his eyes. "My shift finished early."

He pushed the gurney towards the entrance. "I just have to bring this patient in and change. I'll be there soon."

"All right", Miles said, opening the door, which would give them access to the Accident and Emergency department. Immediately a doctor and a nurse rushed towards them. "I'll wait in the waiting room", he heard Miles say in the background.

* * *

Kitty made her way from cubicles towards the waiting room. She took a deep breath, taking in the specific aroma that always lingered around her when she was in a hospital. Only this time she would not be lying in a bed, helpless. Depending on the help of the doctors and nurses.

And now, now she was finally free of the person who put her in that position many times. She finally broke free of his grip on her life, a life she wanted to live in freedom. Only the freedom was taken away from her when she decided to marry him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly hit the gurney that came through the door unexpectedly. Two paramedics were bringing in the patient who was lying on the gurney. She looked up, only to be met with clear, blue eyes. Those blue eyes she had met a couple of days ago for the very first time. The blue eyes that had crept up in her thoughts, resisting to leave.

Their eye contact was brief. He awkwardly looked away when he must've noticed her looking at him. She shook her head while she heard him say: "This is James Morstan, age 35. He has been in a car accident." She looked at him until he disappeared behind the door, leading him to the resuscitation room.

This wasn't the time to get head over heels with someone. She couldn't handle that right now if it would go badly. She and Sylvie had finally found a small little apartment near the hospital only two weeks ago.

She slowly made her way towards the reception desk. The waiting room was whirlwind of doctors, nurses, patients and their closest relatives. Nurse were helping the patient make their way towards the exit while the doctors called in the patient, giving them the required care. She leaned against the reception desk, greeting the two receptionist with a simple nod and a small smile. She opened the patient file she had tucked under her arm during her journey from resus to the waiting room. She had been so concentrated on the task of writing down the notes from her previous patient, that she hadn't noticed someone walking towards her.

"So", she heard behind her, out of the blue. "You must be new here." In the corner of her eyes he slowly made its way towards her, positioning himself next to her, leaving almost no space between them.

When she didn't answer his question he must've thought it was an invitation to keep talking to her. Sometimes she wished men would leave her alone. All she ever wanted was to be left alone, not feeling trapped in the corner of a dark room. Nowhere to go, the door in plain sight, but unreachable. "I hope you are adjusting nicely", he continued, a smile widely spread across his face like he was a child who finally got the candy he always longed for.

She hoped the silence would've driven him away, only the opposite happened. "I've noticed that you don't really want to talk."

These words made her look up from the thick stack of which the patient file consisted, finally daring herself to look him in the eye. The smile on his face never left, perhaps it only got wider since she decided to look at him. Maybe it was time to change strategy. Simply ignoring him wouldn't work. The last few minutes had proven that. "I'm busy", she said, making eye contact for only a short moment.

"Busy saving lives. I get it." He must have noticed her sending him a questioning look, because he continued: "I am a doctor at Great Ormond Street Hospital. It's near Russell Square station."

"Miles, leave her alone." It was a sharp Scottish accent that reached their conversation, ready to start mingling. The paramedic who just brought in a patient was standing next to Miles. His friend took the paramedics advice and slowly started to make his way to the exit.

"I apologize for my friend", he said. "He doesn't know when to stop."

After a moment – to her it seemed like forever – she finally dared herself to look up from the patient file, daring herself to meet his gaze. The blue eyes who, with some imagination would turn into the majestic waves of the sea, met her brown ones. Those eyes filled with the sincerity she hadn't come across in years.

"I've gathered", she said after putting in the effort to give him a small smile.

"Kitty?" She looked past the paramedic, seeing her colleague waiting for her in the doorway. "We need your help with the patient that they've just brought in."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm coming."

After her colleague disappeared behind the now closed doors, she finally turned all her attention to him. "I have to go", she said. "Help them…"

He must have know she wanted to call him by name, must have seen she was seeking his name tag on his uniform. "Thomas Gillan", he said, extending his hand.

"Kitty Trevelyan", she said, while she shook his extending hand. The touch of his hand sent jitters down her spine, awakening the butterflies in her stomach. Those butterflies that she thought had died the moment she had married Elliot Vincent.

Without exchanging any word she made her way to the resuscitation room while he made its way towards the exit, where his friend Miles was waiting for him. Before she entered resus she heard his friend say: "I thought you said you hadn't met anyone pretty enough for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I asked you yesterday evening and you said you hadn't." Those were the last words she heard those man speak before they were out of reach, the rest of their conversation unknown to her.

**So, what do you think? It would be very lovely if you all took the time to review this. It's much appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long to write another chapter. I have been so busy the last couple of days with work that I didn't have the time and energy to write (after work all I wanted to do was lay in bed all evening, not moving haha). **

**And "Guest", thank you for your review of the last chapter. Much appreciated!**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter. I hope all of you like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**7**__**th**__** July 2005**_

"_You awful bitch", Elliot Vincent yelled at her, his eyes filled with the all-consuming anger. "You have ruined everything." _

_And then it happened before she could even think about it. She was always prepared, ready to face the wrath of her husband. He lifted his right hand, ready to cause the uttermost damage, like a wrecking ball demolishing the last standing piece of a building. Every time Elliot would hit her, a little piece of her died. A little piece of her was demolished, eventually tarring her down to ground level._

"_You are going to pay for this." Pain spread across her cheek, eventually reaching the rest of her face. She clenched her fists tightly together, feeling how her nails made contact with the palm of her hand. The pain it caused was nothing compared to what Elliot was about to do. _

_The man, who promised to love her unconditionally, took a step forward, closing the distance between them. In moments like these Elliot only wanted to show his power, that he was in control of not only his life but hers as well. She tried to gain some distance between them again, walking backwards. She stumbled, tripping over the edge of the bed. Slowly she felt herself fall backwards, hitting her head against the wall._

_Pain shot through her body, hurting every inch of its content. Elliot just looked at her, a smile scattered across his face. His dark eyes, disguising his amusement caused by her falling down on the ground, no-where to go. She was pushed in a corner, giving Elliot the control over the situation. She tried hard to find a way out, but nothing would be reachable. The corner was closing in on her, like the dark would close in on the day, eventually covering it in its mystery. _

_The smirk on Elliot's face only got wider. He was enjoying every minute of it, enjoying the fact that she was powerless. There was nothing she could do to. She was trapped with no way out. _

She rose up from her bed, small drops of sweat running down her face and neck. Her hand covered her mouth, making sure her scream wouldn't reach Sylvie's ears. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her head slightly leaning forwards. She breathed in and out. In and out.

It happened almost every night since she lived in her brand new apartment. She would wake up in the middle of the night, her body covered in sweat. It took all of her power to keep it hidden from Sylvie. She needed to be strong, for Sylvie's sake.

Slowly, she felt a tear running down her cheek, dripping on her extra-large, which functioned as her pyjamas. There was still fear present inside of her. The fear that Elliot would come back, would manipulate her into coming back. But she never would, ever. She fought so hard to be free from the chains around her ankles, the ones Elliot put their the moment she had uttered the words: "I do."

She got up from the edge of her bed, making her way to the bathroom. She put her hands on both sides of the sink, feeling the cold, white material it was made off, touching her hand. Finally, she dared herself to look up, meeting the figure staring at her in the mirror. The figure staring at her, the eyes piercing into hers, couldn't be her. It shouldn't be her. She had dark bags under her eyes, her skin was pale.

"Oh, God", she whispered. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the dishevelled person staring back at her. "Oh, God", she said. Her two words were followed by a deep sight. She had to stop this. She had to stop letting it dictate her life. She finally was free of Elliot's grip on her life, on her everything. But here she was… Still suffering from the consequences of her decisions. She wanted to move on so desperately. She was trying so hard these past two weeks, but she never had the feeling she did move on. The past was still lingering in her new apartment everywhere she went.

She opened the tap, letting the cold water run out of it like a sluice would open its gates for a passing ship. She caught the running water, halfway through its journey, in her hands before splashing it in her face. She dried it with the closest towel she could find, before she went back to her bedroom.

When she was finally laying in bed, her head rested on her pillow, she dared herself to close her eyes. She just hoped that the rest of the night the nightmares wouldn't accompany the darkness she now surrounded herself with.

* * *

"Good morning, Margaret", Grace Carter said to Senior Staff nurse when she stepped out of room, which was her office for a couple of months now. She smoothed her dark blue uniform over before she continued: "How was your evening last night?"

The older woman looked away from the waiting room for the Accident and Emergency department of The Royal London Hospital. "I rather enjoyed myself, yes. It was quite a party. What a shame you couldn't make it."

"I had paperwork to do."

"Well, we missed you last night, Grace." Both of them stopped walking, facing each other. Ever since she got the promotion to Clinical Nurse Manager of this department she never was sure that Margaret meant all the words that were coming out of her mouth. She knew that Margaret always wanted the job. Everyone was surprised when Margaret was passed over for the promotion.

Of course, she never thought she didn't work hard to stand where she stood today. She dedicated her entire life to saving life's. It was something she always wanted to do. But that didn't take away the feeling of guilt. She felt guilty that she had gotten the promotion instead of Margaret, who took her under her wing when she had no-where to go.

She adjusted the stethoscope, who was wrapped around her neck like her favourite scarf she wore in the winter. "Grace?" She turned around and saw Helen Jesmond, one of the nurses, make her way towards them. "Mr. Purbright called. He wants to meet you in his office right away."

"All right, then", she said. "Margaret, could you make sure that Foley takes Mr. Crecy up to the ward?" When she didn't respond to her, she smiled like she would often do after she'd given the order, to soften it. Like the smile would make the situation easier, like it would wash away the guilt she had been carrying ever since the promotion.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She made her way towards the stare case, mentally preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have. She knew what her boss Charles Purbright wanted them to talk about. It had always something to do with budget cuts and a possibility of firing someone of the current staff. She knew what the job description was of Clinical Nurse Manager, she read it thoroughly when she applied for it, but she never hoped the day would come she had to think about who she might fire.

When she reached the office of Charles Purbright, she knocked on the door. The knuckles produced hollow sound when they touched the wooden door. "Come in", the voice behind the door said. She breathed in, straightened her back before entering his office.

* * *

Sylvie put her hand into hers when she saw the train arriving at King Cross Station. The colours red, white and blue of the carriages passed her with great speed, until the train eventually stopped. She started to walk towards the train and moved aside, so the passengers could get out.

She was on her way with Sylvie to visit her mother in the nursing home she had been staying at. Ever since her father died a few years back her mother stayed at a nursing home. Her father had been taking care of her, not once letting the clinical picture of ALS get in his way of taking care of his wife. He had been taking care of her ever since this awful disease was part of her life, slowly destroying her from the inside until she would eventually die.

It was so sudden when the hospital called, saying her father had a heart attack and was admitted in the local hospital. No-one, not even the doctor, had predicted that he would eventually succumb to it. He had been so full of life, so full of love, especially when it came down to taking care of her mother. And now, now she was surrounded by strangers, helped by strangers. She thought the only that could make the life of her mother better, was when she visited her as much as she could. Bringing Sylvie with her as much as she could, since the sight of her only granddaughter brought the joy back in her mother's eyes. Even if it was only brief.

She took a deep breath before boarding the waiting train, sitting herself down on the dark blue chairs, who were positioned on both sides of the carriage. Today she would finally tell her mother that she and Elliot had separated and that she filed for divorce. Her mother had been so proud of her for marrying into a wealthy family, getting the man every girl wanted. She wasn't sure how her mother would take the news. She hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Sylvie was proudly showing her new doll to the woman sitting next to them. "Sylvie", she said. "Don't bother this nice lady."

The woman looked up from her smiling daughter and produced a smile herself. "I don't mind, really. I love children, always have."

The woman returned her attention to Sylvie and said: "Hello, my name is Flora. What is your name?"

"Sylvie."

"Sylvie?", Flora said. "Wow, that is a really beautiful name."

"Thank you", Sylvie said, a bright smile scattered across her face, making the freckles on her face more present. Her chocolate brown eyes shined in the light provided by the fluorescent lights. "Flora is pretty too."

"And does she have a name too?" Flora asked, before she pointed her finger at the doll Sylvie had been holding the entire journey from Dalston Junction tube station.

Kitty looked away, tuning out of the conversation between Sylvie and Flora. It was rare for her to meet someone who was genuinely nice to them, expecting nothing in return. She was always wary of people paying attention to Sylvie, especially if it could ruin what they build in the past two weeks.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, like a thunderstorm would produce in the never ending sky with its dark clouds. She saw a bright, orange light across from her, only a few inches away. A unexplainable force threw her against the back of carriage. Her head collapsed against the window of the train, sending a great amount of pain through the rest of her body.

And then, then there was darkness. She felt Sylvie's body resting in her lap, not moving.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you've all enjoyed it and it would make me a very, **_**very**_** happy person if you would review it. So please, hit that little button down there. It only makes me add another chapter to this much faster! **


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, my sincerest apologizes for posting a chapter this late. I was suffering from a major writers block, just didn't know how to start this chapter. Needle had been kind enough to help me through it, so also a big thanks to Needle! And to make it up to you this chapter is a bit longer than the last two. Hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

**And of course, thank you "Guest" for reviewing the last chapter. Much appreciated!**

* * *

She blinked, trying her best to adjust to the lack of light. Darkness. Inscrutable darkness. It surrounded her, immersing every corner it could find inside the carriage. The darkness would be her friend right now, so she wouldn't be exposed to the real horror that surrounded her. It finally shielded her from the misery that she found herself exposed to in the past.

For only a brief moment there reigned silence around her. Silence that was usually present in the calm before the storm. Silence that would disappear when the storm would erupt like a volcano, spreading its clouds full of rain across the land.

Panic started to spread across the carriages like a forest fire could spread with great speed, taking over every passenger still breathing underground. She heard people scream for help, desperately trying to get out. But they couldn't. They were stuck inside a tunnel, the so called bright light at the end of the tunnel far away. "¡Dios mío!", she heard someone say in Spanish near her, the emotions intertwined with its owners voice. "Por favor."

"Oh my God", she heard someone else say in the background. "I think we hit another train. Oh my God, oh my God." Passengers were moving inside the carriage, like ants walking disorderedly on their way to the anthill. It was complete chaos, panic added fuel to the fire.

"The driver. He must be dead. He's not responding."

"Hello, help. Help us!", she heard someone scream, while several other passengers started to bang on the carriage's wall and what was left of the windows.

"Sylvie?", she said, her voice filled with the emotions which were caused by the current situation. "Sylvie, my little monkey. Can you hear me?" When Sylvie didn't respond, slowly, the panic surrounding her started to have an affect her. It crept up on her like a thief in the night who waited for the opportune moment to select a victim to rob.

"Sylvie", she said while the tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes. She stroke her daughters cheek. "Darling, please. Wake up."

Next to her she felt someone move. "Is she alright?", she heard that person ask her. "Is Sylvie okay?" She identified the person the voice belonged to as the sweet woman Flora, who spoke to her daughter not moments ago.

"No", she said, the tears now freely running down her cheeks. "No, she's not alright. Not at all."

Flora didn't respond to her last words. Instead she felt that she put her hand on her right shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Flora's hand resting on her shoulder gave her some rest, like she could finally think clearly. She was a trained nurse. She knew how to handle these kind of situations and perform at her best under great pressure. There was a reason she worked at the Accident and Emergency department of the hospital, not the wards.

Slowly, she tried to stand up from the seat she had occupied during her short journey, making place for Sylvie to lie down. In the corner of her eyes she saw that Flora let her daughter's head rest on her lap, her hands trying to steady it.

"It's so stupid", Flora said, while she kept her glance fixed on Sylvie. She sniffed, trying to control the emotions that were also running through Kitty's body. "I don't even know your name."

"Kitty", she said. She hardly used her full name Katherine. Her mother only called her by her full name, usually telling her she did something wrong. When she introduced herself she always said her name was Kitty, because her full name had such a different meaning for her. "My name is Kitty."

She kneeled next to her daughter's loosely hung body, trying to see if Sylvie had been badly hurt, if she could do anything to help her. She checked her pulse, looked if she was breathing normal and examined her body to see if there were any deep wounds. To her relief she didn't find anything alarming, something that needed to be act on immediately.

"Flora", she said, after a few moments of being silent. "Can you do something for me?"

The brunette with soft curly hair looked at her and nodded, the sadness of the current situation displayed in her eyes. "Sure."

"Can you look after Sylvie for me? I am going to try and see if I can help the other passengers."

"I'll try my best", she said. Without even the slightest force tears fell down on Flora's cheek. For the first time in years she felt gratitude towards another person. In the world she had been living in until one month ago she always expected people were nice to her for more than one reason. They always wanted something in return.

But with Flora, a person she only met a couple of minutes ago, it seemed so different. So different than what she was used to and she was relieved that a person like that would take care of Sylvie. For now. "Thank you, Flora", she said, hoping her gratitude towards this gesture was displayed clearly in her eyes.

She kissed Sylvie on the cheek while she ran her hand through her daughters beautiful, dark brown hair. "Be brave for me, my little monkey", she whispered in Sylvie's ear. "Be brave."

She stood up while she took in the situation she was currently in. She took a deep breath, trying to absorb the movements around. In the corner of her eyes she saw an elderly lady sitting, the left side of her face was covered in blood. The woman was crying, her hands were shaking like she didn't know what to do with them.

She walked towards her, before she kneeled before her. "Madame", she asked, while she took one of her shaking hands into hers. "Are you alright?"

* * *

The black fluid was neatly poured inside the plastic cup by the coffee machine, stationed inside the small cafeteria. Lawrence Prentiss handed the first cup to his colleague for the day: Albert Nicholls. "Ah", said Albert. "Thanks." When he poured himself a cup of coffee they finally sat themselves down in one of the few empty chairs. Several police officers passed them to do the same thing they just did. They were getting themselves a well deserved cup of coffee.

"So I heard from Molloy that you had quite an interesting experience last weekend", Nicholls said, his voice filled with amusement, while his face supported his statement by displaying a devious grin.

"Hmm", Prentiss said. "I see news travels fast."

"Oh, that it does." Albert's grin only got wider, definitely enjoying Prentiss' weekends embarrassing moment. "But how could you not have known?" His questioned was followed by a loud laugh, which made some of the other officers look in their direction.

"I didn't notice it in the beginning", he said, while a smile appeared on his face. Maybe at the time he didn't find that moment amusing, but now that he was thinking back… He couldn't help himself not to laugh about it. "No, really. I completely missed it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I had a few drinks." He shook his head, while he ran his hand through his dark hair. "You understand that it was quite a surprise when we reached the bed."

"Yeah", Albert Nicholls said, laughing while his hand was clutched to his stomach. "I bet it was."

They were making chit-chat when their radio came to life. He downed his last bit of coffee before he turned his attention to what the dispatcher was saying. "All units, stand by. Several calls came in minutes ago, reporting smoke coming out of the tunnels at Kings Cross, Aldgate station and Edgware Road. Beware, there might be lots of casualties."

They ran towards the exit, followed by other officers reporting to the call from dispatch, to the place where they parked their police car. Without exchanging any words they lit on the police sirens and drove towards the connecting road. The tall buildings of London emerged from the ground when they exited the Scotland Yard premises. _What could possibly be the cause of the smoke?,_ Prentiss taught while he passed with great speed the other cars that were occupying the road of England's capital city.

* * *

"Yes, thank you. We'll be prepared." Grace put down the receiver of the telephone and walked straight to the nursing station. Everyone working in the Accident and Emergency was busy attending to their patients, or writing down the test results into the patient files. She cleared her throat, while she straightened her dark blue nursing uniform.

"Al right", she said as loud as she could. Nurses who were attending to their patients looked up. "Listen up everybody." Other nurses started to walk towards where Grace was standing, giving her their full attention. "There has been a incident on several tube stations across London and we are one of the hospitals who are receiving the casualties. I have been told that there are lots of casualties. A few of them are seriously injured and can arrive within the next ten to fifteen minutes."

Nurses and doctors started to whisper to each other, trying to figure out what was going on, in the small crowd that had gathered around her. "I don't know exactly what's happened", she continued. "So, that means we need to be prepared for anything. Try to help the patients who are currently here, as fast as possible because we're going to need those beds."

She folded her hands together, letting them hang loosely in front of her. "The casualties who come in… Try to treat them as quickly as you can. Treat their wounds, patch them up and help the next patient. We don't have the time to treat them fully and extensively like we are used to." She finished with a nod, followed by the words: "Thank you." She turned around, left the staff get back to their original tasks. She walked towards the waiting room to see if there were still a lot of regular people who waited to be helped.

"Helen", she said when she spotted one of her nurses. "Can you go and fetch as much bandages as you can find?"

"Of course, Grace", she said.

"By God, we're going to need those", she muttered to herself. Helen disappeared behind the double-doors, so she could easily access the storage room. Grace leaned against one of the pillars supporting the next few hospital floors.

It happened on several occasions that they were the receiving hospital after a big incident. They had at least 40 to 50 casualties after a gas explosion in one of the suburbs of London. And now, now the person that had called her to say that they were the receiving hospital, told her that there were at least over 100 casualties.

The television in the waiting room caught her attention when a the news showed the scene at one of the tube stations. "As you can see, I am standing outside Aldgate tube station. This scene is similar as the ones at Edgware Road and King's Cross."

The blond reporter made some hand gestures towards everything that was happening behind him. "Not moments ago the MET declared this to be a major incident. Every emergency service has been called on." Chaos was clearly visible in the background behind him. Several paramedics came running out of the station, lifted a gurney between them towards the ambulance.

"I've heard some rumours saying that it had been a terrorist attack on the tube stations. The gold commanders of our emergency services are being called to attend a meeting to decide the best strategy at this moment. It's still very unclear what has happened."

Her attention was so drawn towards the television that she didn't know that Margaret was standing next to her. "Who would do such a thing?", she asked.

"I don't know, Margaret." She sighed, her eyes fixed on the television screen in front of her. "I don't know how people could hurt one another in that way."

"If it's a terrorist attack, I hope they are dead."

She looked away from the screen, her eyes meeting the harsh one of her long time colleague. "Margaret", she said, trying to correct Margaret's last spoken words. "Don't say these sort of things. You don't know what drove them to do it."

"You're not saying you would treat one of those if they came with the other casualties?" When she saw that she didn't have an appropriate answer ready, Margaret continued: "Grace!", she said in a resentful manner. "That is not what I taught you."

Grace swallowed. Situations like these were always the hardest for her to deal with. She wanted them to work properly together, maybe even wanted them to be friends. But Margaret wasn't making it easy for her, especially when they had a difference of opinion like they did right now.

"Grace?", one of the nurses called her. "First casualties are two minutes out."

"Alright, prepare one of the beds. I'm coming." After the nurse disappeared behind the door she just came from, she turned to who was once almost an mother figure for her. "Margaret, I expect you to take care of all the casualties, whatever they did or didn't do. You are not here to judge them. You are here to help them." With those words she followed the nurse who called her not moments ago, leaving behind a surprised Margaret Quayle behind.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A review would make me very happy!**

**And just one more thing. This week school has started, so it might take a while for another chapter to be posted. I'll probably will be very busy. So be patient with me, haha! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I know, I know… it has been a while since I updated, but I have been so incredibly busy with school that I had no time to write. So I hope that you love this new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas breathed in much of the air the inside of the ambulance provided. The sirens echoed through the streets, making the people in front of this vehicle move out of the way. His colleague made a final move before hitting the brake hard, making the ambulance stop abruptly.

He hit the brake of the vehicle, which was a signal for Tom to exit the still moving ambulance. "Thomas!", his colleague yelled after him, before putting the vehicle in park mode. "Tom, wait!"

He ignored his colleague's pleads for attention. Before him chaos was displayed, being played out like a scene from a disaster movie with some dramatic music in the background and in slow motion. Hundreds, it appeared to him to be more than thousands of casualties, sitting or standing near the station. Some were covered in blood, the red fluid spread across their face like it was plastered on there, never leaving them.

In the background he heard his colleague rapport: "This is 3006. We need immediate backup to King Cross station. It appears we have more than a hundred casualties."

"3006, understood. More ambulances on the way", the dispatcher said.

Tom absorbed the misery that was displayed before him. He never saw this level of misery, if he could describe it like that, apart from seeing it safely on a television screen. He never was in the middle of it, being exposed like this. He once was exposed to the consequences of violence inflicted on human beings, when he was younger. When he grew up in a very rough neighbourhood in Glasgow, he saw what kind of damage a fist could do to a human face. He could never forget the beat-up face of his older brother, when he first went to high school.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about the past, it was time to focus on the present. These people needed his help, relied on the knowledge he gained during his training to become a paramedic. He walked to the back of the ambulance and started to unload the bag containing the medical items he needed for an effective treatment.

While he was unloading the bag, his colleague had walked towards him, positioning next to the already open backdoor of the ambulance. "Thomas, we have to wait until the ambulance officer arrives. We can't go in."

"We're not going to wait ten minutes", Thomas said, his Scottish brogue supporting the intention of his words. "People could die. You can live with that?"

His colleague was silent, not daring to say a word to him. "Yeah, I didn't so either." He shut the door with incredible force, his anger displayed into this one action. He put his helmet on his head, while carrying the medical bag into his right hand, determination written all over his face.

"No resuscitation, Thomas", his colleague yelled.

"I know", he yelled back.

* * *

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" It was Flora who spoke up after a moment of silence from her side. Flora had been so focused on Sylvie, making sure she was comfortable that she didn't dare herself so say a word. Kitty looked at the person who had been taking care of her beautiful little monkey, a person who she owed so much to now. She would be ever grateful for people like Flora.

Not a few moments later, after she had started to help the other passengers, the driver of the train appeared inside the carriage. He had found an opening and started to assist people for getting out. He had said she should come as well, but she didn't want to. The heavily wounded would have to stay behind and as a nurse she could never leave them, knowing they might need her help.

"Yes, of course", Kitty said, trying her hardest to put a smile on her face. She never had any problem with keeping up appearances, but in a time like this… A time when the tragedy stroke her hardest, she couldn't. The smile took all her willpower, but even that wasn't enough. Sadness had pushed its way through, taking over the control of her facial expressions.

"If I don't make it…" Flora said, the emotions interlaced in her voice.

"Don't be silly. You are going to be fine", she said, trying to encourage her new friend to stay positive, even though she had a hard time herself to think positive.

"No, please. Listen." Flora put her hand on hers, before continuing: "If I don't make it, can you tell Charlie that I love him?"

"Flora, don't-" she tried again.

"No, don't say anything. Just promise me you'll tell him?"

She looked into the brown eyes of her friend, finding them to be filled with tears. Tears that looked like water flowing down a waterfall. "Flora, please don't think like that", she tried one last time.

"Promise me, please."

She nodded. "I promise."

Flora squeezed her hand. "Thank you", she said while whipping the extensive tears from her face. "It means a lot to me."

After she had spoken these words she retreated her hand from Kitty's and put it back on Sylvie's. Like Kitty would do so many times when Sylvie couldn't sleep, Flora started to stroke her daughters cheek.

Suddenly she spotted a bright light coming towards them. "Look, Flora. Help is on the way", she said, hoping her optimism would get Flora through this. "You can tell Charlie yourself."

"Oh", Flora said, sighing in relief. "Thank heavens."

When the person that carried the bright entered she never would have expected it to be him. A person she only met once. A person she was captivated with. He, who slowly crept up into her thoughts, taking over her vivid dreams. "Hello", he said, his Scottish accent visibly present in his voice. "My name is Thomas. I am a paramedic and I'll be looking after you."

His light blue eyes were even more blue than the last time she saw them. He scanned the room, before she met his gaze. "Kitty", he said, surprise not only taking over his facial expression but the tone of his voice as well.

He walked towards her, his medical bag safely resting on his back. Not in a million years did she expect him to waltz in here, in her life and be the one helping her. She wasn't someone who believed in fate, her mother made sure that was tucked away, never to be found again. But this, this wasn't a coincidence anymore. Was it?

With a soft bang the Tom's medical bag made contact with the ground. "Are you ok?", he asked when he knelt down next to her, concern written all over his face.

As an answer to his question she simply nodded. "I'm fine."

He grabbed a pair of light blue gloves out of his pocket and started to put them on. He wanted to start his examination on her when she said: "Help Sylvie, please. She's far worse than me."

"You have a wound to your head. Let me clean that up for you." The level of concern that was written all over his face seem to increase by the minute.

"Please", she begged him, while she swallowed hard, making sure that she kept her emotions under control.

He simply nodded and made his way towards her daughter, who was still unconscious. Kitty started to look around, trying to spot more paramedics coming in to assist their colleague. "You came alone?", she asked.

Thomas looked away from her daughter, interrupting his examination of her. "Yes", he said. "I didn't exactly follow protocol when I went in her alone."

"So why did you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to overthink his answer one more time. "Because I could never live with myself knowing that there was something I could have done to save more lives."

She swallowed. She was taken aback by this answer. This wasn't an answer she would expected from someone, by a person of all things. The only people that surrounded her in her life, her family, her friends or family friends always wanted something in return if they did something nice for them. They never acted upon the saying: "Being a good Samaritan." That was something she grew up with. Always expecting a favour in return. That was why she always expect the worst of people, so she could never be disappointed or disappoint someone.

Maybe, just maybe the world was changing around her. Since she left that world she met the nicest people, including her friend of just a couple of hours: Flora. Maybe _her_ world was finally changing. She was coming out of the bubble she had lived in ever since she was born. There was a change coming, she could feel it.

* * *

"Alright, put her over there", Grace instructed the paramedics who just brought someone in from the scene of Aldgate station. She disinfected her hands with the appropriate alcohol before the put on her gloves.

"My name is Grace Carter. I am a nurse and will be helping you today." The woman simply nodded, not having the strength and energy to answer in words. She was holding a red coloured bandage, completely soaked by blood. "I am going to clean your wound, making sure it doesn't get infected. Then I'll put a bandage on and you can rest in the cafeteria." She said, while she tried to smile. "Is that ok?"

She was about to start cleaning the wound when Helen Jesmond called: "Grace? We need you in resus immediately. A patient has gone critical. I have already paged Dr. Perry."

"Good", Grace said, nodding in her colleague's direction.

Helen walked away, while Grace tried to find someone who could help her current patient. When she saw familiar red hair, she said: "Rosalie?" When the red-haired woman turned around, she continued: "Can you help this patient? I have to be in resus now."

"Yes, of course", she said, her posh background audible in her voice and in her manner of walking. "Absolutely."

Grace moved away from the bed, making place for Rosalie to take over her duties before she made her way to resus. When she opened the doors, who separated the busy cubicles meant for the mildly injured people from the critical ones, she wished she hadn't.

"He is losing a lot of blood. Get me some more O-neg", Graville Perry said to the nurse who was standing the closest to him.

Grace rushed to the bed. "What happened?", she asked.

"I have no idea. All of a sudden he started bleeding from the wound I just closed." He looked through his round, silver frame of his glasses, worried scattered across his face. In the background Helen was giving resuscitation to the patient, even though by the looks of it, it wouldn't make a difference.

"How long?", she asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

She looked at him. There was no point in trying to save this man. He knew it. She knew it. "I think it's time to stop", she said softly, almost a whisper.

He simply nodded and walked back to the bed. He made eye contact with every one present in the room, when he looked at her. She gave him a nod of approval before he asked a simple question, containing just two words. Two words that changed everything. Just two simple words. "All agreed?"

They all nodded, saying with that one gestured that they stood behind him. One of the nurses turned off the equipment that the patient was currently attached to. "Time of death 7th of July, 9:45 A.M."

Silence reigned the room after the doctor uttered those words, leaving behind the scars in her heart. It was always hard to lose a patient in the emergency department, since the people coming in expected them to save their lives. But sometimes even the most modern equipment couldn't prevent the worst case scenario: death.

Graville Perry walked out of the resuscitation room, leaving behind the nurses who helped in. "I know it's hard when we lose someone", Grace started, trying to stimulate her nurses to continue their good work. "But there are hundreds of people back there –she pointed at the door which separate this room with the busy room filled with cubicles- who need our help, who need us performing at our best. We can do that."

The nurses looked at her, the sadness clearly visible in their eyes. "Let's continue with our job. See who you can assist." She smiled, hoping that would stimulate them even more. "Let's go." The nurses started to slowly leaving the room, leaving her alone with the lifeless body of the patient.

Slowly, she walked to the bed, squeezing her hands tightly together. "I'm sorry", she simply said to the man lying there. She closed the eyes with her left hand, finally letting him rest. She looked one more time, while she swallowed in attempt to control her emotions before she put the white sheet over his head.

This was a day that would go down in British history as a day no-one would ever forget. And neither would she.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it! And expressing how much like it, a review would come a long way haha! I can't make any promises about when I'll be updating another chapter. So be patient, please :) **


End file.
